


I like the way you swing

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Swing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “Well, hello,” purrs Arthur as he walks into the room, pulling off his boxing gloves and tossing them aside.  “Don’t you look delightful? All caught up there, trapped in that net."He steps into the space between Merlin’s legs, nudging them wider apart before pushing at the seat. It swings back and forth gently. Merlin swallows as he looks up at Arthur. Arthur’s eyes are dark and he bites his lip before grinning cockily. He gives the net another nudge before leaning over Merlin to kiss him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I like the way you swing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Sex Swing
> 
> Warning: unrealistic gym equipment

Merlin collapses back, leaning into the mesh seat. He’s here because Merlin is a supportive boyfriend and therefore, he’s supporting Arthur, who has managed to drag him down to the gym again. Normally, he refuses to go point blank. But he’d be lying if he hadn’t been seeing the gym in a bit of a different light of late.

It’s quiet this time of day, so Merlin is actually confident enough to do a plethora of things that he wouldn’t normally do when all the other gym bods are there. He’s done his usual run on the jogging machine, lifted a few weights, and now he’s just finished off with a turn on this strange new rowing machine contraption they have here that Arthur’s been weirdly excitedly about. 

Instead of a seat that slides back and forth, you sit in a mesh net, raised above the ground and pull the handlebar that way. Apparently it works your core better or something. Merlin can’t remember the exact details, he always tunes out Arthur’s gym talk. All he knows is that it's apparently brand new technology.

“Well, hello,” purrs Arthur as he walks into the room, pulling off his boxing gloves and tossing them aside. 

He stalks over to Merlin, wiping at his face with the towel that hangs around his neck. He reaches down to adjust himself and Merlin’s gaze is immediately drawn to the fact that Arthur’s cock is tenting in his shorts. He knows that it’s probably just from the adrenaline of working out, Merlin often finds he’s hard after a workout too. But it’s still hot as fuck and he feels his own cock jerk in response. Is Arthur even wearing anything under his shorts? The thought that he's not makes Merlin’s mouth water and heat curl in his gut.

“Don’t you look delightful? All caught up there, trapped in that net."

He steps into the space between Merlin’s legs, nudging them wider apart before pushing at the seat. It swings back and forth gently. Merlin swallows as he looks up at Arthur. Arthur’s eyes are dark and he bites his lip before grinning cockily. He gives the net another nudge before leaning over Merlin to kiss him.

Arthur’s hand slides easily under his shirt and his fingers splay across Merlin’s ribs as he deepens the kiss. He lifts Merlin’s leg, setting his foot on the edge of the net, as he presses closer so that Merlin can feel how hard his dick is against Merlin’s. And as he starts to grind slowly, Merlin gasps into their kiss, cupping Arthur’s neck and hooking him closer with his leg.

“No,” breathes Arthur, replacing his leg back where it was. He lifts his other leg too, so that Merlin is spread wide open for him. “Keep it there.”

He encircles Merlin’s wrist with an evil smile and wraps Merlin’s fingers around the straps that suspends the net from the ceiling. They kiss again and Arthur tells him, “Keep that there, too.”

Tucking his hand down the back of Merlin’s gym shorts, Arthur starts to slide his hand over the small of Merlin’s back and over the swell of his bare arse.

“I know you want me to fuck you at the gym,” Arthur murmurs quietly. “Especially after you made me watch all those gym pornos with you the other week.”

“I never heard you complaining about it,” Merlin groans.

“On the contrary. It gave me ideas…” says Arthur, rubbing his nose against Merlin’s as he slides a finger down between Merlin’s cheeks, pressing it against his hole where he’s still wet and loose from when they’d fucked that morning. The net moves, rubbing their clothed lengths together and their breaths hitch.

Arthur glances around before tugging his shorts down exposing the tip of his cock, he gives Merlin a smug look, as he drags his thumb lightly over the head. He takes one last look around before he pushes them down further freeing his cock. Then he tucks his fingers into the waistband of Merlin’s shorts and pulls them down his thighs. 

“You think you can take me?” he asks. He rubs the heel of his hand against the fabric of Merlin’s jockstrap as he runs his cock along the inside of Merlin’s thigh, smearing pre-cum there.

“Fuck,” whispers Merlin, taking his own look around the room before he swallows hard and nods. “Yeah.”

Arthur wastes no time, spitting into his hand a few times and slicking his cock. He lines himself up and slides all the way in with one long slow push.that has Merlin’s eyes rolling back and his back arching as he fills him. A breathy whine escapes his lips as Arthur clutches his hips and starts to push and pull Merlin along his cock, plunging it in and out with the momentum of the net seat.

“Jesus, fuck,” groans Merlin, clenching around Arthur’s cock. “This is a fucking sex swing.”

Arthur gives him a knowing grin. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you in it from the moment I saw it,” he confirms with a quiet gasp.

Merlin grips the straps tighter, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise as Arthur lets the swing do the work, burying him deep inside Merlin before pulling him out to the tip and then letting his length thrust all the way in again. Merlin screws his eyes shut, letting his head fall back. Bitten off whimpers and curses fall freely from his lips as Arthur moves him faster, rolling his hips as he fucks into him. The room full of harsh pants, the slick slide and the sound of skin-against-skin.

Then suddenly Merlin is empty, his hole clenching around nothing. Arthur yanks their shorts up as a short, stocky guy comes into the room.

“Come on, Merlin,” says Arthur. “Don’t be so pathetic. Give me ten more crunches.”

If looks could kill, Arthur would have been a dead man. With a fierce scowl, Merlin puts his hands behind his head and starts to do a crunch.

As soon as the man has passed into the next room, Arthur rips their shorts down and shoves his cock back into Merlin’s hole. His hands are an iron grip as he pulls Merlin onto his cock, fucking him like he’s a fleshlight. Merlin cries out softly with every thrust.

“Fuck, Merlin. Shit— You’re so—” 

Merlin shoves a hand into his jockstrap, fingers grasping around his length as he strokes his cock. They’re both so close. 

“Merlin, Merlin— I—” 

Arthur judders to a halt, hips thrusting before his stills and comes, flush against Merin’s arse. He pushes the fabric aside and Merlin’s restrained cock bobs free, their fingers entwining as Merlin slides his fist up and down. Arthur presses messy, open-mouthed kisses to Merlin’s jaw, shoving his t-shirt up his chest, and before long Merlin is coming too, arching up in the net and spilling over his hand and chest. He lays there, dazed for a few moments as Arthur pulls out, wiping at Merlin’s chest with a towel and pulling up his shorts.

He reaches out and helps Merlin get out of the net, and he stands with wobbly legs. 

Merlin laughs shakily and Arthur kisses him again. Merlin melts into it, opening up to Arthur as their tongues slide together and Arthur sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. It’s soft and tender and robs Merlin of his breath as they break apart panting. Arthur smiles as they press their foreheads together, and Merlin grips his arms. He’s so blissed out his legs still don’t feel entirely steady.

“We should get one of these for home,” Arthur says, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Merlin’s shorts.

“Mmm yes,” Merlin agrees as Arthur smoothes a hand through Merlin’s hair.

“Shall we go home?” he asks.

“Yeah, home.”


End file.
